To evaluate the clinical effects of adjuvant chemotherapy following surgery for stage II breast cancer. Specifically to determine the efficacy of L-PAM and 5-FU, as compared to L-PAM, 5-FU, TAMOXIFEN in the adjvant management to post surgical patients with positive lumph nodes.